Global Commonwealth
The Global Commonwealth, also known as the Commonwealth (全球联合体, グローバル·コモンウェルス, ग्लोबल राष्ट्रमंडल, Глобальное Содружество or العالمية الكومنولث) is the corrupt governing body of Earth in 2095, based in the city of Londinium, the commonwealth was formed in 2020 as the Global Commonwealth for Disaster Management (GDDM), during the 'Great Rise', when the ice caps began to melt rapidly causing global sea level rise, it transitioned into the government power after world nations handed over the power to the organisation which were building huge cities to let humanity survive the rise. The Commonwealth is known to have a good relationship with the largest corporation, the Kyodino Corporation, and often covers up its tracks such as corporate espionage. Commonwealth is often considered nothing less than a brutal corporocracy. The commonwealth distribute protein food and other food sources, due the scarce amount of fresh produce, the supplements include vitamins and minerals, immunisation supplements and proteins. The Commonwealth consists of four client states, which administrate populations directly, these are, the Oriental Collective, the Sultante, The Bharat, and the Occidental Union. These Client States have governing power over their respective cities, however the Commonwealth retains absolute governing power. The relations between the civilian government and the Commonwealth military is somewhat interlinking, as much of the time the governmnet sends its military to do its 'dirty work,' such as independance threats. The governmnet of the commonwealth is certainly oppresive, and will use its power and military, to make sure that it remains in power for the forseeable future. However, the Commonwealth can sometimes be seen as a beacon of modern civilisation and even compassion, however other times they can be extremely oppressive and immoral. Since The Summer of Sedition in 2086, the Commonwealth has stepped up its global security and presence of its Navy across the globe. Former President Harold Xeng was impeached by a vote of no confidence by Parliament in 2094, at the end of The Summer of Sedition. Xeng was the first President of the Commonwealth to be impeached. President Xeng was followed by the swift 'election' of President Abdullah Al Jihlani. Politics The Head of the Global Commonwealth Government is the Chancellor, who is also the Head of State. The Chancellor is elected every 5 years through and electronic voting system over the WorldNet, however whether any of the votes actually count in the 'election' process is not known, however it is clear that the Global Commonwealth is not a democracy. Global Parliament The Global Parliament the is legislature of the Global Commonwealth. Located in the House of Parliament in the highly secure district of New Westminster, Londinium the Parliament is unicameral consisting of representatives from across the world. The Global Parliament is presided over by the Speaker of the House. Client States The Global Commonwealth consists of five client states. These client states, have devovled power from the Commonwealth and have the power to have their own government, and coordinate local governance in their respective cities. The Client States of the Commonwealth are as follows; *The Bharat (New Kashmir) *Occidental Union (Londinium, Neo Europa, New New York) *Oriental Collective (New Honshu, Deng'Shi, Nipore) *The Sultanate (New Constantinople) Law and Law Enforcement Law Enforcement in the Commonwealth is mostly made up of local police departments, CityPol, for each city on Earth which oversees the law enforcement for that particular city. CityPol are the non-militaristic arm of Law Enforcement, but Global Commonwealth Army personnel are often present across the cities. Military The Global Commonwealth retains a large security force to ensure it's regime stays in power, for as long as possible. Its military consists of the Commonwealth Navy and the Ground Forces. The Commonwealth's Military is well trained and well equipped with technology straight from Kyodino's top secret defence labs to ensure an advantage against any resistance, as shown by the failed rebellion in 2094. Since The Summer of Sedition, the Global Commonwealth has become more brutal in its security tactics, stepping up its presence across the globe, and, in the skies. Culture See: Culture Across the world, the predominant cultures of 2095 are that of Japan, China, and the Western World, with Japanese and Chinese culture being the foremost. The Japanese, Chinese and English languages are the most promient, while Arabic, Turkish, French, Hebrew and Russian also remain major languages. Most citizens of the Commonwealth can speak both Chinese Standard and English fluently, and often use a mix of the two languages in slang known as Mandarin-English or Manglish. Category:Global Commonwealth Category:Organisations